Clearing Squad
by nalunalusettingfiretokeys
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia transfers to Magnolia High. When she meets Levy shes brought to a hidden clearing next to the school and she meets the clearing squad. Follow along as she navigates being in a new school all over again, and deals with new relationships and drama. Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, Jerza, basic ships.
1. Chapter 1

HEYYYYYY! So this is new, and I have no idea how its gonna turn out, but bare with me :)

Disclaimer: I, obviously, don't own Fairy Tail.

ENJOY 3

* * *

With a new school came new friends, new adventures, new romances, and of course, new drama. And she should have remembered that when she took her first step into Magnolia High.

"Lucy!" A yell from the other side of the door awoke her from the girls not-so-peaceful slumber. The blonde teen rolled over and faced the door, yanking a stuffed llama out from under her, whipping it towards the door, signaling to the her dad she was awake and, mostly, alive. A sigh and shuffle of feet down the hall told her her dad left, leaving Lucy to either get up or be late.

Deciding to not be late, as it was a new school and she wanted to make good first impressions, she flipped the covers off her legs. She quickly showered and changed into the school uniform, which consisted of a short gray skirt, white button-up shirt, a pale yellow sweater vest and a white and blue striped tie, that was neatly tucked into her vest.

"Lucy! Hurry up! The bus arrives in ten minutes!" A faint yell echoed from the living room, she could only assume.

"Coming dad!" Lucy ran a brush through her hair, tying it into a side ponytail with a pink bow. The junior rushed down stairs after taking a deep breath and greeted her dad while passing by the living room, eyes flickering over to the clock perched above the TV. It read 6:47.

"Alright, I'm going dad, see ya tonight" She grabbed her bag and left before he had the chance to respond.

The air outside was faintly warm, warning the girl summer was being whisked away and fall was arriving in a few short weeks. She took one more deep breath, savoring this moment before rushing off to the bus stop down the road.

As Lucy neared the bus stop, she spotted a small blue haired girl. She stood by herself, lightly swinging her bag next to her leg. Walking up silently, she stood next to the bluenette, making note of how she was wearing the same uniform, though she wasn't wearing the vest.

"Hello!" She exclaimed after 30 seconds of awkward silence. She threw her hand at the now startled Lucy and watched her.

"Uh, Hello" Lucy took her hand and shook it gently. She smiled and pulled her hand anyway, then looked the blonde up and down before letting her smile grow.

"Are you going to Magnolia? Because that's where I'm going!" The blue haired teen exclaimed, excitedly.

"Uh yeah. I'm Lucy by the way" She awkwardly rubbed her neck and smiled.

"Oh! I'm Levy, pleased to meet you Lucy" Levy introduced. They smiled and she let Levy ramble about the school and things she likes and what Lucy may be interested in, until the bus arrived. As the 2 boarded the yellow bus the taller teen felt dread, she didn't know anybody and was sure Levy already sat with somebody. After watching Levy flop into a seat an empty about mid-way down the bus she was left no time to panic, as her arm was pulled and she fell into the seat next to her new blue hair friend. The brown leather immediately stuck to the back of her legs but she ignored it and continued to listen to Levy talk, and tried to absorb it all at once.

After a 15 minute bus ride and a conversation about books, the two arrived. Lucy exited the bus and waited for Levy who got caught behind her. When the shorter of the two managed to escape, barely,she claims, she lead Lucy to the school. A gasp escaped her lips when she first spot the building. It looked to be about 3 stories tall and tan, windows lined every story and on top sat a giant clock that read 7:23.

"C'mon Lu-Chan" Levy grabbed her wrist once more and dragged her towards the school building, "I wanna introduce you to some people before class starts". Instead of entering the school, Levy lead Lucy along the side of it, following some sort of path, that looked worn, like it was used often.

"Levy-chan, where are we going?"Lucy questioned, stepping over a large root trailing across the path.

"We hang out here all the time, don't worry about it" Levy threw her a smile from over her shoulder before ducking under a few branches and disappearing behind a few more bushes. Lucy let out a sigh before following suit, trying not to get her new uniform caught on any branches.

She exited the cluster of nature and stood in a tiny clearing. Her brown eyes scattered over it, there was a small wooden/metal coffee table and a few fold up chairs, she noticed a few stumps scattered about it. What really caught her eye was the small group of people that sat there.

"Morning guys" Levy called out, raising a hand and waving, earning a small mornings and nods.

"Hey Levy? Who is that?" A man with spiky black hair piped up. He was in one of the fold up chairs, stretched out as much as he could be, a navy blue backpack dangling off the back of his chair.

"Oh! This is Lucy. She's new here" Levy pulled Lucy farther into the clearly letting everyone see her better. Lucy nervously smiled and waved. She had no idea who these people were, but they didn't look very was only 3 of them, the black haired one, a red haired lady and a another boy who had strange pink hair. Though maybe it was more salmon.

The 3 of them were silent for a moment, staring at her, as if they were debating if she was worth their time. The looks she was being given made she think she wasn't. Well that was until the pink hair one bounced up from his spot on a stump next the the coffee table and bounded over, a smile laced in his lips the whole time.

"Yo, I'm Natsu" He held up his hand, showing her a peace sign. Lucy let her eyes quickly trail along his face, memorizing his details, for no particular reason. She felt the urge the scan the rest of him, but stopped herself, instead she smiled and let out a quiet hello. Natsu chuckled and took the hand holding out the peace sign and put it in the pocket of his faded dark red sweater.

The two other members of the 'clearing squad', as Lucy had deemed them, walked up and offer a nod and smile. They introduced themselves, Erza was the tall Scarlet haired woman and Gray was spiky black haired man. All 3 were wearing the same uniform as her, though each was a bit modified. Erza had a dark pink jacket on instead of a vest, while the boys ditched theirs completely, being left only with gray slacks and a white button up shirt. The only difference between the two was that Gray left his tie loosely dangling around his neck, while Natsu replaced his tie for a white scarf.

"So Luce, where'd you go before?" Natsu threw his arm around the blonde's shoulder and led her over to the seating, the others trailing along.

"Oh um.. The Fiore Academy for Young Women" Lucy twiddled her thumbs, hoping the didn't think she was just some snobby rich girl. Fiore Academy for Young Women was an all girls school for rich girls. There you were taught manners and how to be proper, though Lucy was never very good in those classes, she excelled in a couple of her core classes, English and History, to be specific.

"Ain't that the school for rich girls?" Gray questioned across from them, sitting in his folding chair once more. Lucy paused before giving a quick nod.

"To be honest, it kinda sucked" Lucy chuckled slightly along with Natsu, "I was never good at the manner classes and all that". She sheepishly smiled and rubbed her neck.

"Those are actually classes? Well what was your grade?" Levy questioned, she was sat on a blanket that lay on the ground around the coffee table, it was mostly likely there so people could comfortably sit close to the coffee table when doing homework.

"F" Lucy paused, "Minus" She felt the blood rising to her cheeks, leaving them warm, embarrassed about her grade, that or how close Natsu was sitting to her. Not because of liking him or because he was cute, it was because she wasn't use to sitting this close to people, especially guys, she told herself.

Natsu bursted out laughing, his arm leaving her shoulders to hold is stomach. Lucy looked the group, trying to find someone who wasn't laughing at her. Gray was in the same state as Natsu and Erza, as much she tried not to, couldn't help but chuckle. Lucy quickly looked to Levy for help, only to find her rolling around on the blanket cackling. The blonde sighed in defeat and slumped back into the fold up chair she and Natsu currently share.

Natsu stopped laughing and leaned back to, pressing their shoulders together, his slightly on top of hers. His head turned towards her, making her turn towards his, causing there nose to be an inch apart, much to the comfort and discomfort of Lucy.

"What?" She questioned,"Done laughing at me?". Natsu smirked at her and shrugged.

"Maybe" He keep watching her, a thoughtful look on his tanned face. Lucy raised an eyebrow, silently questioning the man next to her. He grinned at her, showing his sharp teeth. "I was just thinking about how well your gonna fit in here". Lucy smiled at him before chuckling, then letting her chuckles turn into full blown laughter, merging with the the other 3 who were surprisingly still laughing.

"Okay, Okay" Levy let out a large gasp, trying let air back into her lungs, "We need to go, first bell rings in 7 minutes" Levy stood and brushed off her skirt, and grabbed her back from nest to her, flinging into around her shoulder. The rest followed in suit, grabbing their backpacks and miscellaneous objects and exiting the clearing, hurrying their way to class before first hour began.

A week later and Lucy felt content with school life so far, she ended up having 1st, 4th and 6th hour with Erza, who was student council president. Erza kindly help her through her first few days, even offering to escort her to all her classes the first 2 days. Levy and Gray were in her 3rd hour, and Natsu was in her 5th. Sadly, she was left alone in her 2nd hour. She hadn't yet made that many new friends except the 4 others, though she met a couple others through 'clearing squad', but they were more associates than anything at the moment.

Life had been smooth for the most part. Levy lived down the road from Lucy, so she never had to worry about being alone once she arrived home. And every morning they would hop off the bus and head to the clearing to meet with the others. Every morning she would arrive and Natsu would slide over enough for Lucy to sit in the chair with him and this would often happen after school. It was clear Natsu and Lucy had become close fast, anytime they could be, they were glued at the hip.

Yes life was good, until...

"NATSU!" A shriek echoed the room, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE"


	2. Chapter 2

Heyoooo, this chapter is a little shorter than the last, but at least i'm trying?

Also, thanks to everyone for actually reading ^-^ Its very kinda of you guys. Anyways Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail :3

* * *

"NATSU" A shriek echoed the room, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE"

Every student that sat in Mr. Clive's chemistry class froze when the door had slammed open, revealing a very angry class president. She stalked over to the pink haired soon-to-be victim, who was currently sitting on the desk he and Lucy shared.

"Erza…" Natsu scooted slowly along the desk, eventually sitting directly in front of Lucy, who was shaken to her core. Lucy watched as Erza's arm shot out towards Natsu, her hand tightly gripping his scarf, before yanking him off the desk and dragging him out the door. Lucy shot up from her spot, smiling apologetically at the teacher, then swiftly grabbed both her and Natsu's bag off the floor while trailing after her 2 friends.

Following the sounds of Natsu begging for his life, Lucy made her way down the tiled hallways towards the office. Once entering, she smiled at the secretary who sighed and pointed towards a door labeled 'student office'. Lucy made her way over to the door, pausing before opening it, listening for any noises.

"Lucy! Get in here!" Erza commanded from inside the room, startling Lucy, who rushed in and slammed the door behind her. Erza narrowed her eyes and pointed at Lucy, then swung her arm towards Natsu, who sat in a chair, fear causing him to shake. The blonde rushed over the Natsu, throwing herself into the chair next to Natsu, the force causing it to roll into Natsu's chair.

"E-erza? May I ask why I'm in trouble" Lucy raised her hand slightly, praying Erza wouldn't get even angrier at the question.

"That's a wonderful question, Lucy. I shall tell you" Erza said calmly, her quick mood change unnerving Lucy even more. Her brown eyes stayed on Erza, who sat in a chair across from her, leaning her arms on the large oak table that sat in between them, making the situation seem like an interrogation.

"I don't suppose you heard about what happened this morning?" Erza stared at the two of them, watching their eyes widen with realization.

"Erza! I swear that was just a prank gone wrong!" Natsu shot forward in his chair, waving furiously waving in front of his face. "It was meant for Gray! I swear!" Lucy could see the sweat pouring down his face.

"That doesn't help explain why half of the front yard is PINK!" Erza exclaimed, losing her cool. Then her eyes found their way to Lucy's, eyes narrowing, "And you!" She stood, "You have been here for a week and you're already causing trouble with this idiot! I thought better of you" She fists slammed against the table.

"I-i'm sorry Erza!" Lucy cried out, " I didn't mean to, it was all him!" Lucy shifted the blame to Natsu, who gasped, surprised.

"What do you mean?" Natsu turned to the blonde next to him, "You helped pick the color and set it all up!" Natsu shot back. Lucy opened her mouth and retort, only to be stopped by Erza who once again, hit the table.

"It was both of you, and now for your punishment!" Erza exclaimed. Natsu and Lucy looked towards each other before bolting to the door, shoving chairs aside. Only for Erza grab their collars and stop them.

Gray and Levy stood by the locker banks, waiting for the rest of their friends, who had yet to show up. They knew Erza would be later because of student counsel, but Natsu and Lucy were usually here by now.

"Should we go look for them?" Levy asked, hiking her bag up her shoulder.

"Yeah, but they're probably just making out somewhere" Gray mumbled, "Let's ask the office what Lucy's last hour is, Natsu is probably there" Levy nodded in agreement and the two took off towards the office.

"Wait, Gray" Levy stopped the taller man, who was about the head into the office.

"What?" He turned around, giving a quizzical look to his smaller friend.

"You hear that?" Levy wandered farther down the hall and turned the corner, gasping at the sight.

Gray followed after, "Levy what are you go-" His sentence died once turning the corner. Duct tape ran across the wall, layering over each other,making a strong enough bond to hold up the two missing teens, whose mouths also had the silver tape over them. The two had their bodies pushed together, making their situation even more uncomfortable and painful.

Gray collapsed to the tiled floor, laughs racking his body, while Levy sighed and made her way of to the pair. Levy reached up and ripped the tape from Lucy's face, causing her to let out a noise of pain.

"Levy! That hurt!" Lucy gasped, shooting a glare at the short girl, who was struggling to reach Natsu, who was placed a bit higher than his blonde accomplice.

"N-no, leave t-that on him" Gray said between pants. Levy shrugged and did as told, backing away to examine the situation.

"How do we get them down? The duct tape is all tangled together" Levy put her index finger to her chin, tapping it slightly.

"We could leave them here" Gray snickered.

"I think not!" Lucy yelled from her placement on the wall. She could feel her sweat loosening the stickiness of the tape, though disgusting, it was good. She watched as Levy started picking at the tape, loosening her restraints even more, and felt Natsu squirm.

A large cracking noise was heard through the empty hallway, causing the blunette to leap from her spot, eyes wide with horror. One second the duo were securely on the wall, the next they were slowly falling forwards, unable to catch themselves as their arms were still bound.

Lucy turned her head to the side, hoping to spare most of her face and in, almost, slow motion, the two hit the ground. Once again Gray was on the floor cackling, while Levy sighed and grabbed Lucys arms and yanked her from the tape.

"Gray! Help me and remove Natsu from this mess" Levy commanded, shaking her head at the scene in front of her. The raven haired man stood and obeyed Levys demand, afraid to come face to face with her grabbed Natsu and started pulling him, and after 10 minutes of struggle, the duo were free.

"Thanks guys"Lucy pulled the last piece off of her leg, wincing slightly.

"No problem, but how did you guys even get into such a…stinky situation?" Levy gave a tiny smile at the pun, letting get bigger at the round of groans that came from her friends.

"Ha Ha" Lucy sighed, before glancing at Natsu, who was rubbing his cheek, when ripping off the tape, it had revealed a large rectangle that ran across the pink haired fiend's face. "Anyways, you know the pink all over the front yard of the school? Well.."Lucy trailed off, rubbing her neck.

"That was you!? I got pink all over my shoes!" Gray shouted and pointed at the two, then pointed at his shoes, that were in fact pink stained.

"YOSH! SUCCESS" Natsu shouted and grabbed Lucys waist, spinning the two around.

"Success?" Levy questioned, looked at the angry teens shoes.

"We were gonna drop the paint on Gray" Lucy explained, pulling away from Natsu's grasp.

"That was a lot of paint for one person, and how did it get all of the front of the school?!" Levy looked at the two in disbelief. The duo looked at each other and shrugged, walking towards the lockers.

"You know, Lucy was all nice and innocent before Natsu got his hands on her" Levy rubbed her face, looked at Gray who was rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, a match made in hell" The boy muttered before trailing after the two. Levy pondered a moment before jogging after her friends.

They all settled into their spots in the small clearing next to the school. Lucy laughed as Natsu told a story about his cat, Happy, who Lucy learned was blue, while Levy helped Gray with English homework.

"Hey Luce! I almost forgot" Natsu turned slightly towards his blonde haired friend, "Every Saturday we all meet at this Bar/Cafe, called Fairy Tail. You should come" Natsu grinned and Lucy paused, mentally checking her calendar.

"Alright, where and when?" Lucy nodded, smiling back at Natsu, who seemed pleased the girl had agreed.

"I'll text you details later" Levy piped up from her spot on the ground, before going back to helping Gray with his assignment. Lucy sat back in her chair she shared with Natsu, and started planning what she was gonna wear, even though it was only Tuesday.

Lucy examined her outfit in the mirror, making sure it was perfect. The rest of the week passed and Saturday had come in no time, making the blonde nervous. It wasn't like school where she could put on her uniform and be done, she wanted to look good for her first time out with new friends.

She wore a blue mini skirt and a orange tank top, along with a red bow to keep her hair in her normal side pony tail. A beep pulled Lucy from her thoughts. She looked at her phone, which was flashing a large 1:30, signaling it was time to leave. Grabbing her phone she exited her room and headed towards the door, sliding on a pair of black boots.

"I'm heading out dad!" She called out. Before she could escape her dad came rushing from whatever part of the house he was inhabiting at the moment.

"Where are you going?" He demanded, "And when are going to be back, who are you with" He gave her a stern look, causing his daughter to sigh.

"I'm going to this Cafe, I'm gonna be with a few friends from school, and I don't know when I'll be back" She questioned, sending a look back towards him. He opened his mouth to protest, but Lucy had already slipped out the door. Sighing, she pulled out her phone, and copied the address Levy texted her and inserted it into google maps, before following the path laid out for her.

It was about a 15 minute walk from her house to her destination, and when she arrived she was greeted by an excited Natsu who was standing outside a fairly large building.

"Lucy" Natsu bounded over and threw a arm around the blonde's shoulders, guiding her towards the doors, "Welcome to Fairy Tail"


End file.
